·:·:·Frozen Love·:·:·
by Underword
Summary: Jack Frost había pensado que su vida como guardián era suficiente, con la misión de proteger a cada niño del mundo junto con sus otros compañeros guardianes y la diversión en sí, pero todo esto cambia cuando se entera de la existencia de una hermosa mujer con poderes similares a los suyos. Jelsa


**:·:·Frozen Love·:·:**

**Jack & Elsa**

**Un amor congelado**

**Summary: **Jack Frost había pensado que su vida como guardián era suficiente, con la misión de proteger a cada niño del mundo junto con sus otros compañeros guardianes y la diversión en sí pero todo esto cambia cuando se entera de la existencia de una hermosa mujer con poderes similares a los suyos. Nadie sabe quién es realmente, sólo recibe un mensaje del Hombre de la Luna: "La Reina de las Nieves, Elsa"

**Pairing: Jelsa **(Jack Frost & Elsa)

**El Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son obras de Dreamworks y Disney.**

**N/A: Mi primer fic de Jack Frost y Elsa, es que hace mucho que he escuchado de esta pareja y me dio mucha curiosidad, he leído varios fic's de ellos y me ha encantado muchísimo. He visto la película del Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen, una aventura congelada y me encantó ambos personajes, o sea, Jack y Elsa. Me parece increíble como complementan, son parecidos y a la vez, sean distintos en cuanto a sus personalidades y a su manera de pensar. Jeje, espero que les guste el primer cap, para que lo vean tiene un toque de misterio y estuve golpeándome la cabeza tratando de pensar como sería el capítulo. **

**Nevada I: Indicio de un misterio**

La nieve pintaba el paisaje en sí, emanando aquel familiar pero agradable aroma gélida llena de nostalgia y felicidad. Lo podía leer en las miradas de los niños cuando los veía jugar creando una divertida guerra de nieves, había risa resonando en el aire y se podía ver que había diversión ahí.

Diversión.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Parecía que nada iba a cambiar, los niños nunca dejarían de ser niños.

Sin importar que estas generaciones pasen a una siguiente etapa de crecimiento, más niños nacerán en este mundo y nunca dejarán de existir todo lo que los acompaña…

Asombro. Sueño. Esperanza. Recuerdo. Diversión.

Pasados más de 300 años, se sentía conformado por el paisaje olvidándose de su resentimiento al Hombre de la Luna por haberlo dejado "vivo" durante mucho tiempo sin siquiera decir nada más que su nombre "Jack Frost".

Tal vez porque ahora todo el mundo sabía quien era. Tal vez porque estaba feliz de otorgar diversión a los niños. Tal vez porque ya no estaba solo como había pensado.

Tal vez…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto observó a los niños dejar el juego de "guerra de nieve" en cuanto escucharon desde lejos los llamados de sus respectivos padres, pudo ver decepción en sus rostros y un suspiro de resignación por parte de cada uno. No tuvo tiempo de sentir lo mismo que ellos, en cuanto escuchó que mañana continuarán jugando.

Sonriendo para sí, se levantó de su sitio para retirarse. Su trabajo aquí terminó, pero eso no significaba que tendría un día libre.

Cerrando los parpados por un segundo pidió al viento que lo llevara a un sitio conocido para ver a Jamie y a su hermana menor Sophie. Justo como lo había pedido, en un parpadeo después de haber volado por los aires llegó a su destino.

A pesar que estaba en pleno otoño, Jack sabía por ende que el invierno aún no estaba cerca de su alcance, aún así no le vendría mal para él visitar a un pequeño amigo.

Volando hasta la ventana pudo observarlo en su habitación, con una acogedora luz encendida dorada que iluminaba el ambiente mientras el pequeño niño leía un libro en la cama.

Golpeó levemente por la ventana, sin ser ruidoso pero a la vez un sonido con tal que Jamie lo oyera. El niño dio un respingo para después su rostro iluminarse con la misma aura inocente.

-Jack Frost –corrió hasta su ventana para abrirla dejando entrar al guardián de la diversión.

-Hey, ¿qué tal, Jamie? –saludó devolviéndole una sonrisa socarrona- ¿No tienes escuela?

-Estoy un poco resfriado, mi mamá me dijo que me quedara por unos días hasta que este curado. Eso significa que no puedo salir a jugar –se pudo notar una clara tristeza acompañada de decepción en su mirada.

-Oye –Jack le dio una palmada en el hombro con tal de animarlo- La diversión siempre estará en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar –se acercó al niño y notó que en sus manos tenía un libro que despertó su curiosidad- Por cierto, ¿qué libro estás leyendo?

-¿Esto? Es un cuento que mi mamá lo leía cuando tenía mi edad, me había dicho que le encantaba leerlo muchas veces y había creído que existía ella.

-¿Ella? –preguntó aun más curioso por la trama del cuento.

-La Reina de las Nieves, al principio creí que iba a ser aburrido por lo viejo que se veía el cuento…pero, al leerlo está muy interesante la historia, mamá se lo leyó a Sophie y quedó fascinada…hasta creo que está dibujando y diciendo "Me gustaría ser una hermosa reina de las nieves como ella, algún día quisiera ser una reina", o algo así –

Jack se echó a reír.

-No era que quería ser hada algún día, al parecer esa reina debe ser muy hermosa como para olvidarse de Hada –

-Bueno, en este cuento dice que es una hermosa mujer que tiene la magia de crear nieve con sus manos, no siente frío siquiera y vive en un enorme castillo en lo más alto de las montañas –Jamie parecía estar sumido en el cuento, su mirada podía leerse una llena de fascinación y curiosidad a la vez. Jack también lo estaba sintiendo, una vez examinando el cuento entre sus manos, la ilustración se veía antiguo pero atrayente una vez que lees la historia escrita en sí- Jack, crees… -pausó mirando al guardián con vacilación- Crees que exista esta reina de las nieves que dice en este cuento, ya sabes… muchos parecen haberlo oído aunque solo fuese cuento.

Jack no podía negar la deducción del chico, parecía como si aquello no fuera solamente teoría sacada de una historia ficticia o una leyenda, según lo que escuchó de Norte, las leyendas son ciertas contienen verdades o están basadas en las verdades. El claro ejemplo era que todos sabían que sus compañeros guardianes existen, además que sean personajes de varios cuentos ficticios y que todas las habilidades especiales que mencionaban eran acertadas contando al coco.

Pero, no estaba seguro. En sus 300 años desde que se despertó en aquel lago helado, pasó vagando en la tierra volando con el viento en diferentes direcciones sin rumbo fijo, buscando algo que matara el tiempo que no existía en él y tratando de ver si había alguna persona que pudiera verlo, por lo menos uno.

Jack suspiró en respuesta.

-No estoy…seguro de eso Jamie, he oído sobre ella pero nunca la he visto y puedo suponer que nadie la ha visto. No estoy seguro si existe –respondió sin mucha convicción.

-Pues…debe existir, tú, ehm…Santa, Conejo de pascua, Sandma y Hada de los dientes existen…todos ustedes fueron parte de algún cuento que muchos han oído o leído y aquí está la prueba, mis amigos…Sophie y yo sabemos quienes son y que son –respondió Jamie con aquel brillo tan cálido e intenso, era como la luz del sol que no podía apagarse ni siquiera con las nubes o el eclipse- Si no lo sabes, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?

Jack parpadeó- ¿Ellos?

-Tus amigos los guardianes…han vivido un buen tiempo y creería que tal vez sepan de ella…al menos eso es lo que pienso, en fin de cualquier forma ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?

El peliblanco se detuvo a pensar un momento, la verdad no sonaba mal la idea. Podía dejar para luego aquello, pero la curiosidad parecía tomar lo mejor de él y supuso que no lo dejaría en paz hasta averiguarlo; miró la imagen del cuento una ilustración sencilla pero llamativa de un ambiente blanco y gélido donde en medio de la tormenta se encontraba una mujer de apariencia inusual y atrayente que daba sensación que nació en el invierno. Todo el mundo parecía haber escuchado de este cuento que pareció haberse convertido en leyenda con el pasar de las generaciones, el enigma era si aquel autor del cuento lo habría hecho por imaginación o si pudo haber sido testigo de la presencia de una mujer en las nieves.

Se quedó jugando con Jamie mayor parte del tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, Jack le gustaría quedarse un poco más pero llegó la hora de partir.

-Jack –llamó Jamie entre susurros desde la cama.

-¿Sí? –

-Antes de que te vayas, ten –le tendió un objeto familiar para Frost, a pesar de la penumbra que reinaba la habitación con los intensos rayos plateados de la luna pudo reconocerlo.

-¿Me estás dando tu cuento? –

Jamie asintió.

-Quiero que lo tengas para que muestres a ellos, promételo que se los preguntaras por la reina de las nieves, Sophie tiene la misma curiosidad que yo…y creo que no me dejara en paz hasta afirmar su deseo –

Jack quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente asintió guardando el libro en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha asegurando que este bien adentro con tal de no perderlo.

-Lo haré Jamie, te lo prometo –

El chico le sonrió abiertamente.

-Me gustaría que si existiera, así no sentirías solo y tal vez sea tu amiga –

Jack parpadeó con incredulidad.

-¿Q-Qué? –

Sin embargo, Jamie no respondió más porque estaba al borde de un sueño. Un buen sueño en manos del guardián Sandma.

-Buenas noches, Jack –con un bostezó el chico cerró los parpados, listo para hundirse en un sueño sosegado y agradable sin dejar la oportunidad a su amigo en explicar lo dicho hace un rato.

El muchacho de peliblanco congelado en su lugar, quedó callado, atónito sin ser capaz de creer lo que acababa de oír en unos instantes. Se acercó a Jamie, quien roncaba con suavidad sonriendo en sus sueños, lo arropó muy bien asegurando que estuviese bien abrigado y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Buenas noches, Jamie –y con eso lo cerró para luego volar por los aires dirigiendo a su nuevo destino.

Jack no entendió lo que el pequeño niño le acababa de decir, aún así no podía ignorar de su contagiosa curiosidad hacia la personaje del cuento que le mostró, podía imaginar a su hermana entusiasta con la idea que exista, tal vez.

El guardián no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo, era cierto. Muchas personas parecían haber oído de la Reina de las Nieves, pero nadie podía afirmar si era cierto o no.

Debería terminar primero su labor como guardián, luego iría a donde sus compañeros para encontrar respuestas.

Volar no costaba nada, después de todo, él era un espíritu que traía el invierno y la diversión en sí. Si hubiera sido humano todavía, en estos momentos el cansancio y el estrés lo consumiría por completo; Jack, por primera vez, estaba agradecido de eso.

Los niños parecían divertirse, a pesar de la cruda helada del invierno, disfrutaban a través de diferentes juegos que inventaban en la nieve, siempre llenos de sonrisas y alegrías infinitas brillando en sus rostros. A pesar que los días caigan convirtiéndose en noches silenciosas y oscuras, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno como enorme farola blanca incluyendo la habilidad única de Sandma, cuyas hermosas arenas doradas paseaban por las ciudades durmientes con sus magníficas formas, que interpretaban los sueños de cada niño.

Jack no dejaba de sonreír, asegurando que cada niño del mundo haya tenido diversión de sus poderes invernales, finalmente podía descansar de su labor e ir a algún lugar para encontrar respuestas a su pregunta.

Su mente comenzó a buscar cual de sus compañeros le sacaría de sus dudas, dudaba que Conejo, Hada y Sandma sean los indicados acerca de la Reina de las Nieves y luego, en su mente se le vino la idea de preguntárselo a Santa Claus, mejor dicho, Norte. Él era perfecto, después de todo él vivía en el Polo Norte, un lugar relacionado con nieve, frío y hielo.

Sin más preámbulos, Jack sobrevoló en el aire, pidiendo a Viento que lo llevara a su destino elegido.

Entrando en el gran Taller de Santa ubicado en las más lejanas y gélidas montañas del Polo Norte, Jack caminaba con pasos lentos, saludó a los yetis y los duendes que se topaba en el camino también admiró los maravillosos juguetes que creaban, produciendo tal como su guardián, asombro y exuberancia.

Casi podía perderse ante la hermosa imagen llena de luces y colores bailando en su campo de visión, se encaminó a la única puerta donde ninguno de los yetis ni los duendes entraban, al menos sin el consentimiento de su jefe.

-Oh, Jack Frost –lo recibió Norte en cuanto vio al joven adentrarse en su taller privado- Es una alegría verte –sin el consentimiento de Frost, lo envolvió con sus enormes brazos fuertes en un peligroso abrazo de oso.

-Ta-también… me alegra de verte, Norte –le respondió torpemente en cuanto Santa lo soltó.

-¿A qué se debe a esta maravillosa visita? –preguntó mientras se volvía a su escritorio- ¿Quieres leche y galletas? ¿Budín? ¿Chocolate caliente? –ofreció seguidamente los aperitivos, sin siquiera dejar al joven peliblanco la oportunidad de formular la pregunta que tanto lo acosó.

-No, no, está bien –se negó con suavidad- He venido… para preguntarle algo, si no te molesta, Norte –

-¿Ah, sí? –arrojó detrás suyo los platos con los aperitivos restándole importancia- y ¿qué cosa quieres preguntarme como para haber venido directamente a mi humilde taller? –cuestionó mientras se acomodaba en su enorme silla frente a la chimenea.

El chico le tomó unos segundos para sacar el cuento que Jamie le había entregado cuando lo visitó.

Norte entrecerró los ojos, para examinar el objeto que estaba en las pálidas manos del joven guardián.

-Eso es… ¿un cuento? –arqueó las cejas sin poder entenderlo- Viniste para que te leyera un cuento.

-No. no es eso –Jack negó con la cabeza- Jamie me acaba de entregar este libro que habla sobre la Reina de las Nieves…

Santa Claus parpadeó como si tratara de captar bien el propósito de su reciente visita.

-Acaso tienes curiosidad sobre ella… -

-Bueno, sí aunque Jamie fue quien me lo pidió y su hermana también tiene curiosidad…preguntaba si, en verdad, la Reina de las Nieves existe –sus palabras murieron en el aire, miró los enormes ojos azulados de Santa esperando alguna respuesta satisfactoria a sus dudas, la sensación de ansiedad carcomía su interior.

Norte meditó tomando minutos ante la pregunta interesante que le dio el joven guardián, su mente divagaba en algún rincón de sus recuerdos o eventos tratando de buscar alguna información útil, después de todo, Norte era considerado el más sabio y antiguo de los guardianes.

-He oído ese nombre, en alguna parte… aunque fue hace mucho tiempo –aclaró cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-Hablas en serio –cuestionó Jack mirándolo con ansiedad.

Norte asintió en silencio.

-La Reina de las Nieves muchos decían que solo era un mito, una leyenda, un cuento que todos han escuchado… si mi panza no me falla, existía una mujer que poseía los poderes similares a los tuyos, Jack –el susodicho abrió los ojos con incredulidad, aun así Norte continuó- No era cualquier mujer, se trataba más bien de una joven reina que había nacido con esos poderes de un origen desconocido… se decía que podía crear la nieve y el hielo con sus manos, pero… a veces, todos los poderes podía salirse de control –el ceño de Santa se ensombreció de repente- Toda habilidad hermosa puede ser peligrosa a la vez, sus poderes podía incluso convertir un reino de primavera a un crudo y eterno invierno…al menos, eso era lo que escuché de las personas –llevó su mano izquierda a su barbilla pensativo, ahí su expresión regresó al de un viejito simpático- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, la reina ya no está en este mundo y el reino donde vivía debe ser ahora una ciudad con otro nombre…eso, es todo lo que sé, Jack.

El chico parpadeó, la historia que estaba escuchando iba a un punto interesante hasta que quedó en la nada, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-Hey, no te desanimes, Jack –Norte le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas para confortarlo- Lo que te acabo de decir no es un cuento, es real... si es una leyenda, contiene verdad.

-Gracias, Norte. Es todo lo que necesitaba oír –agradeció devolviéndole una sonrisa leve pero sincera, por lo menos, era suficiente para animar a Jamie y a Sophie en cuanto lo escucharan.

-Antes que te vayas, Jack. El reino donde surgió esta leyenda se llamaba…mmn –pausó, tratando de recordar el nombre- Arandelle, espero que siga llamándose así, porque es lo único que recuerdo…

-Gracias –agradeció nuevamente para encaminarse por la puerta- Siento haberte molestado en tu trabajo.

-No te preocupes, siempre cuando se trata de uno de mis compañeros, estoy para ayudar –

Jack asintió y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras sí.

La oscuridad llenaba su campo de visión, no había nada más que silencio y frío.

Hacía mucho frío, nada más que eso. Ni un ápice de calor se encontraba en su cuerpo, parecía que sólo frialdad y las sombras reinaban.

No sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí, cómo terminó aquí.

De repente, la luz apareció en un brillante haz blanco que se extendía a la vista de sus ojos. Parecía extinguir las tinieblas, convertir el sitio inhóspito, en uno agradable y visible.

En lo más profundo del mar congelado, los hielos se resquebrajaron y cedieron dando lugar a una creatura de extraña belleza nacer de la misma.

Su cuerpo era pálido y transparente casi como las aguas que se resbalaban de la superficie…

Su cabello tan largo de un tono rubio albo que podía confundirlo con los rayos lunares.

Sus ojos fulguraban una luz hermosa, eran similares al mismo hielo.

Era una noche tan gélida y solitaria, una luna plateada pintaba en el nocturno manto, las estrellas brillantes y blancas custodiaban a su solitaria amiga.

La mujer miró a la luna.

Había un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente, ni siquiera los insectos o especies habitando en el gélido lugar hacían ruido tras testificar el nacimiento de la hermosa creatura gélida.

El cielo se veía hermoso y frío a la vez.

La mujer se quedó hechizada mirando el cielo, incluso la luna había hecho un silencio y su luz brillaba más como si estuviera observándola curiosamente.

Sin darse cuenta, la mujer no sentía ni un ápice de calor.

El frío dominaba la zona, aunque eso parecía restarle importancia. Podía aspirar el gélido perfume que se asomaba por el aire. Podía apreciar la blancura de la nevaba, cuyos copos reflejaban los rayos plateados que se asomaban al danzar en el aire.

Ella no sabía quien era, que era o cómo llegó aquí.

Lo único que podía decir era que la luna le decía algo.

"**La Reina de las Nieves, Elsa"**

_**Continuará…**_

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
